SBP: Shizuma and Nagisa SasuSaku Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on Strawberry Panic... except it's SasuSaku Style!  P.S. Happy Birthday, Sasuke!
1. Chapter 1: A Fateful Meeting

Strawberry Panic: Shizuma and Nagisa (SasuSaku Style!) Chapter 1: A Fateful Meeting

**(NOTE: HEY, GUYS. IT'S AERISUKE HERE. I KNOW THAT IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAVEN'T UPLOADED THE NEXT CHAPTER TO STRAWBERRY PANIC! (NARUTO STYLE!). THAT'S ONKY BECAUSE I'M PARAPHRASING THE SCRIPT FOR ALL 26 EPISODES OF THE SERIES. BUT I DECIDED TO DO ALL THE SHIZUMA AND NAGISA SCENES... EXCEPT IT'S... SASUSAKU STYLE! BUT ANYWAY, BEFORE I BEGIN THE STORY, HERE IS A SUMMARY OF WHAT THE ANIME'S ABOUT. I GOT THE SUMMARY OF THE ANIME FROM WIKIPEDIA. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY! I'LL ONLY DO THE TWO MAIN CHARACTER PARTS OF THE STORY. I ALREADY HAVE THE FULL CAST FOR THE STRAWBERRY PANIC CHARACTER IN STRAWBERRY PANIC (NARUTO STYE!).)**

**The plot of _Strawberry Panic!_ revolves around the lives of the adolescents who attend one of three affiliated all-girl schools which share a campus and dormitories. The schools are: St. Miator's Girls' Academy, St. Spica's Girls' Institute, and St. Lulim's Girls' School. The story's main character is Nagisa Aoi, a young girl entering her fourth year at St. Miator after being transferred from another school. On first entering the campus grounds she is overcome with joy by the overall appearance of the surrounding area, but her joy is soon turned to sorrow as she accidentally stumbles down a hill, causing her to be lost and disoriented. While walking around the grounds trying to work out where she is, Nagisa comes across an older student named Shizuma Hanazono, who happens to be Astraea Hill's Etoile, a very important person who acts as a representative between the different schools and has specific duties that she must fulfill. Nagisa is instantly overcome by Shizuma's beauty and finds that she cannot move. After Shizuma kisses her on the forehead, Nagisa loses consciousness and awakens in the school's infirmary. In an adjacent chair is another girl of the same age, Tamao Suzumi, who informs her that they are to be roommates in the dormitory.**

**In the ensuing story Nagisa is introduced to other students from each of the three schools; some she admires, some she is intimidated by, and some are merely friends encountered while attending St. Miator. The series encompasses the ****relationships**** the characters build with each other, climaxing whenever two of the characters start dating. The central focus of **_**Strawberry Panic!**_** is the ****lesbian**** aspect to the relationships between the girls from the three schools. Depending on the media type, the depiction of the relationships between the girls is variously presented, with more explicit ****fan service**** – appealing visuals of the girls in provocative situations – in the anime adaptation than in the manga or light novels. A hint of ****astronomical****star**** imagery is seen throughout the series, as well as minor ****Catholic**** religious undertones including a ****St. Mary**** statue on campus and a large Catholic church in the center of Astraea Hill.**

**Nagisa Aoi**

**Nagisa Aoi (Sakura) ****is the main character. Nagisa suddenly transfers to an all-girls school called St. Miator Girl's Academy. The reason she transferred is because her parents went overseas for work, leaving Nagisa behind. Nagisa ended up transferring to Miator after her aunt, who is a past graduate of St. Miator, the oldest school of Astraea Hill, recommended she attend.**

**She seems to have a peppy personality, which can usually cause her to get in trouble if it gets the best of her. This trait is apparently quite distinguishing, as Amane Ohtori (Jugo) from Spica had commented that the other Miator students remind her of 'caged birds', but that Nagisa is extraordinarily different. One might theorize that she is one of few Miator students not deeply enmeshed in that school's traditions and customs and therefore more free-spirited and more likely to act according to her own impulses, rather than according to expected patterns. She certainly has a gift for energizing her surroundings and the people around her. At first, whenever Nagisa gazed into the eyes of Shizuma Hanazono (Sasuke), she was unable to move, as if paralyzed. Later on, she develops a strong attraction towards Shizuma; the Etoile may very well be Nagisa's first love.**

**Other things about her include that Nagisa is easily frightened, making her tremble at even the slightest mention of something scary. This continues the theme that she tends to be more childish than most of the rest of the students her age. She has a large appetite, especially for sweet foods. Also, she admires others for their artistic abilities. She herself has displayed an aptitude for acting and the piano, both nurtured through interaction with Shizuma. She is a fairly talented actress, being able to take over the lead role of ****Carmen**** when Chikaru (Sai) is injured. Her weakness is French, for which she requires tutoring from Miyuki and Shizuma.**

**Shizuma Hanazono**

**The current ****Etoile****, Shizuma Hanazono (Sasuke) is a highly respected and much beloved person to most of the other students attending the three schools. She looks very mysterious and also seems to have a number of secrets to match this visage. This makes her a difficult person to figure out or to even talk to for someone just meeting her. Most of her secrets - and personal problems - seem to be related to her prior relationship with Kaori Sakuragi (Hinata).**

**She is very skilled on the piano and likes to play it constantly. Much of the time, she doesn't enjoy ****the dull work of the Etoile, so she often finds ways to skip on her duties, much to the annoyance of Miyuki Rokujō (Iruka). However, Nagisa manages to persuade Shizuma to resume performing her duties. She is a skilled actress and has participated in Astraea's annual play twice in a row, playing Don Jose in the production of ****Carmen****. She is also noted to excel in French.**

**Shizuma seems to have developed a crush on Nagisa and has also been seen showing ****interest**** in other girls. Despite initially seeing Nagisa as 'just one more pretty girl' to get close with, Shizuma eventually comes to see her as different, displaying a very strong possessive streak with regards to Nagisa. Early in the development of her relationship with Nagisa, she is only trying to replace the hole in her heart left by her former Etoile partner and first love, Kaori, who had died the same year they had been elected the Astrea Hill Etoile. Towards the end of the anime, after a series of guilt-ridden conflicts and her own self-discovery, Shizuma realizes she is truly in love with Nagisa.**

Story:  
This is based on Strawberry Panic... except it's SasuSaku Style! P.S. Happy Birthday, Sasuke!

Sakura then sighed and heard his footsteps and then turned around and looked at him. She then almost tripped as her pink cat charm fell on the ground and as her bag hit her face. She then picked it up and started staring at Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke noticed that her pink cat charm fell on the ground and was about to pick it up... that is... until he noticed that Sakura was staring at him. _"Why he's... so handsome..."_ said Sakura to herself as she finally spoke to him and said, "Um, I'm uh, the new transfer student, and I um..." as Sasuke replied, "Is that so? Here." as he picked up Sakura's cat charm and gave it to her. Sasuke then looked at Sakura realizing how pretty she was to him. "Um... thank you. Um..." said Sakura as Sasuke smiled. All of a sudden, Sakura noticed that her body couldn't move. "_For some reason, I... I can't move..."_ said Sakura to herself as Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders as he was about to kiss her wide forehead as she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke And Sakura Meet Again

SBP: Shizuma and Nagisa (SasuSaku Style!) Chapter 2: Sasuke And Sakura Meet Again

Suddenly... Sasuke appeared right behind Sakura and said:

"So... we meet again."

"Ah! Hey, you're the guy that I saw this morning..." said Sakura as she got frightened that Sasuke was right behind him, but started pointing at him. It had turned out that her meeting with Sasuke was actually a reality.

"So... you finally remember me? I'm so happy." said Sasuke, smiling.

"How could I forget? Going up to someone's body like that, and then... then..." said Sakura as she remembered of how Sasuke was about to kiss her forehead.

Suddenly, Sasuke took a step forward to Sakura. "Wait, you can't! Do you even know where you are? You're right in front of Etoile!" cried Sakura.

"Etoile?" asked Sasuke as Sakura pointed at the random Miator boy and said angrily:

"Yeah! Don't you know that he's the most important person and is way better than The Student Body Council Class President?"

Suddenly, Sakura's hands landed on the table behind her back.

"Hey... you can't!" cried Sakura as Sasuke out his right hand on Sakura's back while he held onto her right hand with his left hand.

"You can't tell me what to do..." said Sasuke with a smirk.

All the students then looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"What the? What he's doing... what..." asked Sakura to herself as Sasuke pulled her body to his as he grabbed Sakura's chin with his left hand as he was almost about to kiss Sakura until...

"Sasuke, that's enough."

...until Iruka interrupted.

"Why did you stop me?" asked Sasuke. "

It's time." said Iruka as it was now 7:00 P.M. Sasuke tnen walked away from Sakura as she almost passed out. Luckily, Naruto caught her just in time.

"Sakura! Sakura..." said Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3: May I Know Your Name?

SBP: Shizuma and Nagisa (SasuSaku Style!) Chapter 3: May I Know Your Name?

The next day...

As Naruto and Sakura were heading to the cafeteria, Sakura accidentally and surprisingly bumped into Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Sakura as she saw Sasuke.

"Mr. Etoile... I'm so sorry Mr. Etolie, I thought I was going to be late and..." said Sakura as Sasuke interrupted her by saying:

"Good morning."

"G-Good morning." replied Sakura.

"Ms. Haruno, as Student Body Council President, there is to be no running in the corridors, do you understand? Please make sure that this doesn't happen again." said a strict Iruka.

"I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time." said Sakura.

"May I please have your name?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"Haruno..." said Sasuke asking for her name.

"Sakura, I'm Sakura Haruno." said Sakura as she introduced herself to Sasuke.

"Sakura... what a beautiful name. May I call you Sakura?" asked Sasuke with a smile.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"That uniform... it fits you so perfectly, no?" asked Sasuke as he tied Sakura's necktie.

"Your necktie was getting loose." said Sasuke as he was done tying Sakura's necktie.

"I hope that today... " said Sasuke as Sakura's eyes widened in shock as he was about to kiss her again.

"...will be a wonderful day." said Sasuke.

"_My body...I can't move again. No." _said Sakura to herself.

Just then, the clock struck again.

"Sakura!" said Naruto as he walked to Sakura.

"It's time. Come on, let's go. Excuse us, Mr. Etoile." said Naruto as he and Sakura entered the cafeteria as Sasuke giggled at them and smiled.

**(NOTE: I KNOW THAT THIS IS NOT A SASUSAKU MOMENT, BUT I CONSIDERED THIS SCENE AS A FUNNY ONE.)**

As Naruto and Sakura walked inside the cafeteria a bunch of Random Miator girls that were also Sasuke fangirls came out and said: 

"Good morning!"

"Hey, is it true that Mr. Etoile kissed you?" asked a random Miator girl.

"Um, well..." said Sakura, blushing in embarrassment.

"Is it true?" asked another random Miator girl.

"How did you...?" asked a confused Naruto.

"For someone to be kissed by Mr. Etoile, it's quite extraordinary." said another random Miator girl.

"How did you feel?" asked another.

"Well, um... it's not..." said Sakura.

"So you have actually been kissed by Mr. Etoile, right?" asked another random Miator girl.

"Well... that's... " said Sakura.

"I'm so jealous! I only wish he could've kissed me instead!" said another random Miator who was also known as another one of Sasuke's fangirls.

"Since you're the new transfer student, Mr. Etoile likes you already. I think it's wonderful." said another random Miator Sasuke fangirl.

"Hey, Naruto, can you please cover for me?" asked Sakura as she was about to leave. But sadly another Sasuke fangirl of Miator said:

"So tell us, what is it like to being kissed by Mr. Etoile?"

"Cut it out, okay?" asked an embarrassed Sakura.

"This is going to be a long day." said Naruto who, like Sakura, was also embarrassed.


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura's Witness

SBP: Shizuma and Nagisa (SasuSaku Style!) Chapter 4: Sakura's Witness

Sakura was trying to come up with a poem after she was inspired by the poem that Naruto wrote.

"I guess I don't have the talent to create poems after all." said a disappointed Sakura.

Suddenly, she heard a voice say:

"Mr. Etoile..."

Sakura then turned around and saw a girl with Sasuke... another girl that he was about to kiss!

"_Huh? That's... Mr. Etoile. So he didn't attend the lunch meeting? Ugh... no matter how much you look at it, this has a weird atmosphere."_ said Sakura to herself as Sasuke started laughing at the girl that he was about to kiss.

Just then, a twig snapped as Sakura realized that she stepped on it.

Sasuke then looked at the tree and heard Sakura running.

"_What the...? What the heck was that?"_ asked a disgusted Sakurab to herself as she ran back to class after she saw Sasuke about to kiss that girl that was also from Miator.


	5. Chapter 5: A SasuSaku Romantic Moment

SBP: Shizuma and Nagisa (SasuSaku Style!) Chapter 5: A SasuSaku Romantic Moment

**(NOTE: HI GUYS, IT'S AERISUKE HERE. I WANTED TO POINT OUT SOMETHING IN HERE. NOW... DO YOU REALLY THINK SASUKE WOULD ACTUALLY SAY THESE THINGS TO SAKURA IN REAL LIFE? WELL, I KINDA THOUGHT THIS SCENE WOULD FIT. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I DID!)**

As Naruto was trying to find a book to read, Sakura saw a window where the sun was shining through it. As she was amazed at how beautiful it was, Sasuke appeared. Sakura then turned around as he touched her left shoulder with his right hand.

"I'm so happy... that I was able to find you here. Your have such gorgeous hair... " said Sasuke as he touched Sakura's hair.

"No, don't... " said Sakura.

"There's no reason for you to be afraid of me, Sakura. " said Sasuke.

_"What should I do... my body... it can't move again..." _said Sakura to herself.

"Your adorable eyes would make any man want to fall in love with you. Your face is so beautiful." said Sasuke as he looked at her eyes then touched her face as he smirked to which he put his left hand on Sakura's chin as he was almost about to kiss her until...

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

...until Ino Yamanaka dropped her books.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" asked Sakura as she went to go help Ino pick up her books.


	6. Chapter 6: The New Married Couple

SBP: Shizuma and Nagisa (SasuSaku Style!) Chapter 6: The New Married Couple.

As Naruto and Sakura were talking about them being the new married couple, Sasuke appeared.

"Who's the new married couple?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh... Sasu... uh... I mean... Mr. Etoile, how did you... and why are you..." asked Sakura.

"Wherever my adorable Sakura goes... I'll be there." said Sasuke with a smile.

"_This isn't good... whenever he lays his eyes on me, I..." _said Sakura as Sasuke was about to try and kiss her again.

"Whenever I think of my Sakura being taken by someone else, I worry about her so much that I can't sleep." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"I would love to say the same words right back at you." said a lovesick Naruto who was also in love with Sakura.

"Huh? I thought I heard something." asked Sasuke as he was trying to kiss Sakura until...

...until the clock struck again.

After Sasuke was done, he left Sakura with Naruto and the other Miator girls.


	7. Chapter 7: Sakura Finds Sasuke

SBP: Shizuma and Nagisa (SasuSaku Style!) Chapter 7: Sakura Finds Sasuke

While the other student body councils were waiting for Sasuke to attend the luncheon, Sakura went to go look for Sasuke.

Finally, after spending nearly five minutes searching for him in the forest, she found him right by the tree where they first met.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Please come with me." said Sakura as she stopped running to him and stood in front of him while looking at him.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Everyone is waiting for you. Please come back with me." said Sakura.

"Who called you? Iruka? Or..." asked Sasuke.

"That's not it!" cried Sakura.

"Look, I don't care what people say..." said Sasuke.

"You are still the Etoile, right, Sasuke? The Etoile is the most respected and loved person that everyone adores, so you can't let everyone down. There are first graders waiting for you..." said Sakura as she soon realized that she was looking at Sasuke's eyes.

"_I forgot... whenever he stares at me..." _said Sakura to herself as Sasuke pulled her closer to him.

"Why did you come here... all alone? Now it's only just the two of us here." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"I'm begging you... please come back..." said Sakura as she struggled to get Sasuke's hands off of her.

"_This girl..." _said Sasuke to himself.

"There are other people waiting for the Etoile's arrival. Please..." said Sakura as she noticed Sasuke's hand holding onto hers.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"You win. Let's go." said Sasuke as Sakura smiled as they went back to the luncheon.


	8. Chapter 8: Sakura's Dream

SBP: Shizuma and Nagisa (SasuSaku Style!) Chapter 8: Sakura's Dream

As Sakura was looking at a lake, she somehow fell asleep.

_In Sakura's dream..._

_In her dream she was leaning against a tree when Sasuke suddenly appeared._

"_Mr. Etoile...?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sasuke._

"_Mr Etoile..." said Sakura as she placed her head on Sasuke's lap and fell asleep._

"_What a cute face." said Sasuke as he smiled at Sakura._

_Out of Sakura's dream..._

When Sakura woke up from her nap, she opened her eyes and realized that Sasuke was not there, she said to herself:

_"That's strange. Was it all a dream?" _asked Sakura to herself as her eyes grew solemn as she soon realized that her being with Sasuke was all a dream after all.


	9. Chapter 9: Sasuke's Gift

SBP: Shizuma and Nagisa (SasuSaku Style!) Chapter 9: Sasuke's Gift

Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to give him a present.

"_What am I doing... I'll never find him right away. It is just a present after all, right?" _asked Sakura to herself.

_"You seem cheerful, Sakura. You're giving it to someone you like, right?" _asked Sai as Sakura remembered what he said.

"_That's not it, but... Mr. Etoile..." _said Sakura to herself as Sasuke finally showed up.

"Mr. Etoile!" cried Sakura.

"You came." said Sasuke.

"Um... I've been looking for you so I can say thank you the right way. But I slipped for some reason while I was on my way over here..." said Sakura.

"What's that?" asked Sasuke as he noticed the bag that was in Sakura's hands.

He then took the box from her and opened it to find candies that Sakura had gotten for Sasuke.

"Thank you." said Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"I'm so happy." said Sasuke.

"Mr. Etoile..." said Sakura.

"Thank you." said Sasuke again.

"Mr. Etoile..." said Sakura with a smile.

"So you've graduated after all, huh?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes! I did it! I passed!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I see. Congratulations." said Sasuke.

"It's all thanks to you, Mr. Etoile, thank you so much!" cried Sakura.

"Now you're going to Summer School, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, now that I'm proud of myself, I can go. I love the ocean so much. I can go swimming with my friends, have campfires, watch the fireworks... I'm looking forward to it!" cried Sakura as she and Sasuke fell to the ground.

"Sakura..." said an embarrassed Sasuke.

"Aw, man!" cried a disappointed Sakura as she realized that candies broke into crumbs.

"Ohhh... that's too bad. They're still so delicious." said Sasuke as he ate a piece of candy.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"So... do you like them?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, they actually taste better when they're in crumbs." said Sakura as she and Sasuke began laughing.


	10. Chapter 10: Lonely Sakura

SBP: Shizuma and Nagisa (SasuSaku Style!) Chapter 10: Lonely Sakura

While Sakura and Naruto were walking, Sakura began to realize of how much she missed Sasuke.

"Mr. Uchiha is so happy right now. Summer School... the feelings you have for him while you're here..." said Naruto, smiling.

"_Why is it... that I feel so... alone... I miss him..." _said Sakura to herself as she started remembering Sasuke.


	11. Chapter 11: Sakura's Warning

SBP: Shizuma and Nagisa (SasuSaku Style!) Chapter 11: Naruto's Warning

While Sasuke was playing the piano, Naruto began to notice of how Sasuke was always with Sakura. Usually, whenever Sakura and Sasuke were together, Sasuke would try to kiss her only for them to be interrupted every time he tried to kiss her.

Naruto and Sakura were then hiding as they were watching Sasuke play the piano.

"No!" cried Naruto as he felt Sakura's forehead. "My assumptions are never wrong. Ever since Summer School had ended, it feels like Mr. Etoile has been staring at you almost all the time." said Naruto as he placed his head on Sakura's chest.

"Huh?" asked Sakura.

"Your heart is beating so fast..." said Naruto as he began listening to Sakura's heart beating very fast.

"Huh?" asked Sakura again.

"...and lately, your body temperature has been going up. I'm so worried." said Naruto as he felt Sakura's forehead with his hand.

"But... there's nothing going on..." said Sakura.

"I'm cancelling my trip." said Naruto.

"Huh?" asked a shocked Sakura as she realized that Naruto was going to stay with her while she was with Sasuke.


	12. Chapter 12: French

SBP: Shizuma and Nagisa (SasuSaku Style!) Chapter 12: French

Sasuke was helping Sakura study French which was one of Sakura's least favorite subject that was also a weakness to her. Sasuke then began speaking in French.

"_After coming by, he stopped." _translated Sasuke.

"_Right now, it's only the two of us here... I feel like my heart is beating very fast." _said Sakura to herself as she began writing.

"Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Yes!" said Sakura.

"What are you writing?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she noticed that she wasn't writing on the lines but out of the lines.

"I-I'm so sorry... phew. I'm done..." said a relieved Sakura that she was finished with her schoolwork.

"All right, that was very good." said Sasuke with a smile.

"Um..." said Sakura.

"Hmm?" asked Sasuke as he turned his head to face Sakura.

"Are we going to go over the answers?" asked Sakura.

"Iruka will go over them tonight." said Sasuke.

"It seems you both have a good relationship together." said Sakura.

"We've been roommates ever since we came here. We're usually inseparable." said Sasuke.

"I see." said Sakura.

"You worked really hard today. As a reward, I'm taking you to the festival." said Sasuke.

"Huh? The festival?" asked an ecstatic Sakura.


	13. Chapter 13: Sasuke X Sakura Kiss Scene

SBP: Shizuma and Nagisa (SasuSaku Style!) Chapter 13: Sasuke X Sakura Kiss Scene

**(NOTE: AND NOW... THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... IT'S THE SASUSAKU VERSION OF THE SHIZUMA AND NAGISA KISS SCENE FROM STRAWBERRY PANIC EPISODE 12! YAY! ALSO, I KNOW I ALREADY DID A FANFIC LIKE THIS BUT EXCEPT I USED THE POOL KISS SCENE AND AFTER THE POOL KISS SCENE INTO ONE WHOLE CHAPTER. SO I'LL BE USING THE SASUKE X SAKURA KISS SCENE AND AFTER THE POOL KISS SCENE AS SEPARATE CHAPTERS. BUT ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! ALSO, THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REMADE WITH THE SAME LINES AND SCENES BUT EXCEPT I WILL NO LONGER BE USING PARAGRAPHS. SO PLEASE ENJOY THE SASUSAKU VERSION OF THE SHIZUMA AND NAGISA KISS CENE FROM STRAWBERRY PANIC EPISODE 12.)**

Sasuke and Sakura were watching the fireworks that were playing at the festival.

"There are fireworks playing at the festival... I can hardly hear them." said Sakura as she and Sasuke were watching the fireworks through the steel bars that were pkaying at the festival.

"You're not disappointed, are you?" asked Sasuke as he stood next to Sakura.

"Oh no." said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke.

"That boy is right. We're just like caged birds. We can watch the rest of the fireworks through these steel bars." referring to Jugo.

"But, it's better than being all alone, right?" asked Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"I don't know why, but when I was in Summer School, I always felt so alone. But even though I was with everybody and even after I saw that beautiful meteor shower... I just couldn't stand the feeling of being alone... I just felt so alone. I just heard a "boom!"" cried Sakura as she heard a boom.

"Me too." said Sasuke.

"Did you hear it too?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sasuke.

"No." replied Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"Sasuke, you too..." said Sakura realizing that Sasuke hadn't heard the boom.

"Have you ever wondered why you had those feelings? Have you ever known someone with those feelings?" asked Sasuke.

"No..." said Sakura as she grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Here... let me teach you." said Sasuke as he and Sakura began dancing. As they began dancing, Sasuke noticed the red ribbon on Sakura's hair.

"This... what is it?" asked Sasuke as he looked at the ribbon Sakura's hair.

"Oh!" said Sakura as she remembered that Naruto had given it to her as a gift.

_Flashback..._

_Naruto put a red ribbon on Sakura's hair. _

"_Naruto, what's this?" asked Sakura._

"_It's a red ribbon. It's to make sure that you'll work very hard and that I'll be back as soon as I can. And... you need to be extra careful." sad Naruto as he was done tying the red ribbon on Sakura's hair._

"_Alright." said Sakura._

"_Okay, see you later, Sakura." said Naruto with a smile._

_End of flashback..._

As Sakura remembered the red ribbon that Naruto had given her, she told Sasuke:

"It's a red ribbon. Naruto made it for me to wear."

"Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Sasuke as he grabbed Sakura's wrists as she cried:

"You can't! Sasuke! Sasuke!" cried Sakura as they fell into the pool. When they got into the pool, Sasuke finally got a chance to kiss Sakura. As Sakura looked at Sasuke, he looked at her with a serious look on his face as his onyx eyes met her emerald eyes. He then grabbed her hands and finally kissed her. Sakura's eyes then widened and shook with shock but then calmly closed as she realized that she, Sakura Haruno was falling in love with the Etoile, Sasuke Uchiha.


	14. Chapter 14: After The Pool Kiss Scene

SBP: Shizuma and Nagisa (SasuSaku Style!) Chapter 14: After The Pool Kiss Scene

After Sasuke and Sakura's romantic moment, they decided to take a shower.

While Sakura was in the shower by herself. She thought about her kiss that she shared with Sasuke.

She then caressed her lips with her right index finger as she felt Sasuke's kiss still on her lips.

"_What am I... what am I doing..." _she said to herself. Suddenly, Sasuke came into the bathroom with a towel and clothes ready for Sakura.

"Here, I brought a towel and some clothes for you, Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Alright." said Sakura as she sighed.

Meanwhile, while Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to finish up with _his _shower, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she shared with Sasuke.

"_What the heck am I doing? It's my first time being in Sasuke's room. Oh that's right, I have to go back. When Sasuke comes out, I'll thank him... then leave." _said Sakura as she got up and looked at the bulletin board.

"It's the helper upperclassman's... on the left was when I was in first grade." said Sasuke as Sakura as she saw him standing there.

"On the right was when I was in second grade. The person I helped in second grade was the Etoile during that time." said Sasuke.

"During?" asked Sakura.

"Did you think that I was always the Etoile?" asked Sasuke as he walked closer to Sakura and caressed her lips with his right index finger.

"So, this is your first time, right?" asked Sasuke as Sakura's eyes widened and shook with shock.

"It's not the first time for me. But, it may be the last time with you." said Sasuke as Sakura landed on top of his bed as he hovered over him.

"Sakura." said Sasuke as he put his right leg on the bed until both legs were on the bed. He then unzipped Sakura's red shirt as it revealed her breasts.

"Sakura." said Sasuke again as he sucked her left breast as she gasped. He then licked her neck as she moaned. He then took off his shirt.

He then kissed her lips passionately.

"Sasuke..." said Sakura as she calmed down as he looked at her.

"Make love to me... please." said Sakura as Sasuke kissed her neck.

"Sakura." said Sasuke as he sucked her right breast again. While he was sucking it, a memory of his late girlfriend, Hinata came to his mind.

"_Sasuke-kun." _said Hinata as Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he stopped sucking Sakura's breast.

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura as a shocked Sasuke seemed to be dazed while thinking about Hinata.

She then zipped her shirt back up as she looked at Sasuke one last time and got off of the bed.

As she was about to leave the door, she said:

"U... Um... thanks again for today." as she exited the room.

"Sakura? Sasuke." said Iruka as he saw Sakura exiting Sasuke's room as he realized what had happened between Sasuke and Sakura.

**(NOTE: LOOK. I KNOW THAT THERE WAS NEVER A YURI SEX SCENE BETWEEN SHIZUMA AND NAGISA. BUT... LET'S JUST SAY THAT THIS IS MY THEORY ON WHAT WOULD OF HAPPENED IF THEY HAD SEX. BUT THEN THAT WOULD MAKE IT A HENTAI (ANIME PORNOGRAPHY) SCENE. BUT ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. I ONLY WANTED TO DO CHAPTERS 3-14 BECAUSE I WANTED TO DO MY OTHER STRAWBERRY PANIC AND NARUTO STORY, SASUKE UCHIHA: MY LIFE IN AN ALL GIRLS' SCHOOL BUT DON'T WORRY... I'LL BE WORKING ON THE NEW CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY AND THAT STORY. ANYWAYS, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!)**


End file.
